The Wedding
by dewturner
Summary: It is 1911. There is a wedding in the family as Wind's daughter Margaret marries.


The Wedding

By Diana Turner

Mano and Teresa rode through the High Chaparral gate in the wagon from the C Bar M, Teresa's horse attached to the tailgate of the wagon. Victoria came out the door to greet them. Teresa, Beatrice in her arms, jumped from the wagon and kissed Victoria on the cheek. "Aunt Victoria. Where's Mother?"

"In the sewing room," Victoria answered.

Teresa ran into the house and up the stairs to the sewing room. Mano climbed down from the wagon and greeted his sister, "Victoria."

"Mano," Victoria greeted him. "Come inside."

He put an arm around her shoulder and stopped her. "Victoria, _un momento, por favor_." He paused. "When I ran off to ride with Lobo, how did _Papá_ react?"

"With anger," Victoria answered. "Much the same as Blue reacted to Johnny joining Pancho Villa."

Mano nodded. "I feared as much. I never killed in cold blood, Victoria. Please believe that."

"Manolo?" Victoria asked.

He nodded. "Johnny is now a wanted man – for murder – in the United States."

"Oh, no," Victoria gasped.

He nodded again. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Is Blue in the house?"

"In the study with Wind," she answered.

Mano kissed Victoria on the cheek and headed to the study.

Elizabeth, Margaret, and Catherine looked up as Teresa and Beatrice entered the sewing room. Elizabeth stood swiftly and strode across the room to kiss her daughter. She took Beatrice from her daughter. "Come in, come in. What a pleasure!"

"Mother. Aunt Catherine." She paused and lost her smile. "Margaret."

"Teresa," Margaret snarled. "It's about time. You need to try on your dress for the wedding."

"In time," Teresa answered. "Mother, how are Mildred, Danny, and Davy?"

Elizabeth conducted Teresa to the settee where she did her work. Once they were both seated, she answered, "They are adjusting. As is Nanny Fitzjames. To suddenly find herself in charge of five children instead of two was a little much."

"I have trouble seeing you allowing the children to be raised by a nanny. Nothing against Nanny Fitzjames. She's well-trained and Annalee did a good job of finding a Norland Nurse for the children," Teresa said, "but, you were always present with us."

Elizabeth smiled, "And I am with these three. But, until the wedding is over, I need some help with the little ones. And Mildred spends most of the day with your father." She shrugged. "But, at night, the nursery is the best place for them."

"What are you going to do about school for them?" Teresa asked.

Elizabeth answered, "The same as for you and Margaret. The school here on the Chaparral. Right now, there are only two students; Mildred will make three. Your uncle Blue has already hired the teacher for next school year."

Margaret interrupted irritably, "Try on your wedding dress!"

"It's not _my_ wedding dress. It's _my_ dress for _your_ wedding. And I need a bath first," Teresa answered. "Or do you want me to smell like this at your wedding?" She stood and swiftly shoved her arm under Margaret's nose. The smell of sweat, horse, cow manure, and earth wafted through the air. Margaret recoiled.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Catherine gasped. "You know your room is always available. Have Consuelo draw you bath water."

Teresa laughed, "Thank you, Aunt Catherine. I should bathe Beatrice as well." She took Beatrice from her mother and strolled out the door.

A week later the Cathedral of Saint Augustine in Tucson was decorated with white and red roses, hothouse flowers, silk ribbons, silk banners, silk runners, thousands of white tapers whose flickering light filled the sanctuary. Everyone who was anyone in Tucson, Nogales, Phoenix – even in the old territorial capitals of Yuma and Prescott – filled the sanctuary. Wind had ordered the ushers that the hands from the High Chaparral be placed on the pew behind the bride's family and the sisters from St. Mary's Hospital, where the groom Dr. Andrew Burkhardt worked, on the pew behind his family. There had been some discussion with Dr. Burkhardt's parents the night before regarding the wedding. They had not been happy about a Catholic wedding. It was too late to change the church but they made one last ditch effort to stop the wedding. Wind wanted to tell them they should have seen the weddings of Teresa and Sebastian. Teresa had insisted on a Pawnee wedding after the Catholic wedding. That had been the first indication to Wind and Elizabeth that their daughter Teresa truly believed in Tirawa, the creator god, and Atira, the Earth goddess – as well as Morning Star and Evening Star – rather than the teachings of the Church.

When Margaret, however, graduated from the finishing school at the age of seventeen, Wind had pushed her to decide on a university. Margaret stated she would like to join a nursing order like the Sisters of Saint Mary. She was undergoing the examinations to become a novice in the Order when she met Andrew, twelve years her senior. It had been a whirlwind courtship of which Wind did not totally approve. It helped somewhat to know Andrew's parents did not totally approve either – and for similar reasons: one, Margaret was too young; two, there were some serious cultural differences. Wind gave his approval to the wedding grudgingly but his disapproval of Andrew lessened after he had joined the men of his own accord after Daniel's murder.

Wind watched the gathering crowd. And he missed Daniel. Daniel was to have escorted Margaret down the aisle as he had also escorted Teresa. After Daniel's death, Margaret insisted Wind escort her and Wind asked Beau to push his wheelchair. He was not comfortable with this role, to have his wheelchair the center of attention as his daughter made her way down the aisle. His work for the Cattlemen's Association did not require him to be so obviously a cripple – even when he had to travel to Washington, D. C., to testify before some Congressional committee. He sighed. Why should he worry? Most of the guests knew about the accident.

The music changed. Andrew's best man came up the aisle to the vestibule door and offered his arm to Mrs. Burkhardt. They started down the aisle with Mr. Burkhardt behind them. When they reached the empty pew for the groom's family, both Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt studiously avoided genuflecting. He returned for Charly and Buck. Charly genuflected with ease, having practiced so as not to repeat her toppling over episode at Teresa's wedding. Buck curtsied, which earned him a stinging slap on the back from Victoria, who was seated directly behind where Elizabeth would be sitting. The best man returned for Elizabeth.

Wind's eyes misted as he watched his wife walk with quiet dignity to her seat. For a brief moment he was transported back to the day of their wedding, seeing the commanding general of Fort Bowie escorting her to him. It could not have been so long ago that they had a seven year old granddaughter, could it? He tore his gaze from Elizabeth and looked at Mildred, so adorable in her light pink dress, white hose, white button shoes, and pink mantilla that matched her dress. She carried a white basket filled with red rose petals. He wrinkled his nose at her and she beamed. He looked at the other girls now lined up by age – Mano's daughter Athena de Montoya, his own half-sister Ophelia Cannon, Mano's daughters Angelica and Alejandra de Montoya, Mark's wife Joanne Henderson Cannon, Matt's wife Grace Butler Cannon, and, out of order by age but Margaret's matron of honor, his daughter Teresa Cannon de Montoya. They were dressed in identical pink gowns, modestly fashioned with high necklines, blousen bodices, narrow waistlines that flowed almost straight down to a sudden trumpet flare at the knees. They also wore white shoes but they were of a slipper fashion. Athena, Ophelia, and Angelica wore their mantillas flat on their hair as Mildred did, with their long hair flowing freely down their backs. Aunt Victoria had explained to him once that this symbolized they were not of age. Alejandra, Joanne, Grace, and Teresa had their hair bound, with tortoise shell combs holding the mantillas off the crowns of their heads in Spanish style. They all carried small bouquets of red roses. Between Teresa and the bride stood Mildred the flower girl and Victoria's seven year old grandson Franklin Green the ring bearer. Wind wrinkled his nose at the two little ones again and breathed a sigh of relief that Franklin's garb – except that the pants were short pants – matched himself, Beau, and the men now lining up before the altar. Margaret had found a portrait somewhere called "Blue Boy" and she had wanted to dress Franklin in this awful blue velvet costume like the portrait. Elizabeth appealed to the men of the family to impress on her just how unmanly this outfit was. The tailor, who had made the men's grey suits, fashioned Franklin's to match, adding grey stockings and grey button shoes to match the men's grey boots.

The music changed again. Athena led the ceremony down the aisle. When she reached the altar, Ophelia followed. Wind watched his daughter Margaret. Her face and hair were hidden behind a think veil that dropped to her elbows at the front but, in back, it dragged with the long train of her gown. The gown was silk with a lace overskirt and pearls sewn into the bodice. The sleeves descended to her wrists, the neckline ascended to her chin. Her hands she held buried in the large bouquet of red and white roses. As they moved into the doorway at the opening notes of the music she'd chosen as a bridal hymn, she took her right hand from the bouquet and buried it in Wind's left hand. He felt her tremble. "It's not too late to back out," he said.

Her back straightened, her head came up. Wind knew her nostrils had flared. She was his daughter as she gripped his hand tightly to hide the tremor and whispered, "No turning back."

The musician played the chord they had rehearsed the night before and Elizabeth stood, the congregation stood with her, and they all turned as one to watch the bride in her white gown and thick veil come down the aisle beside her father.

Hours later, in the ballroom of the Santa Rita Hotel in Tucson, the bride and groom stepped out on the dance floor to begin the dancing that would continue late into the night. Wind rejoiced that he was able to sit out this part of the festivities. Before the accident, he had never become proficient at dancing without stepping on Elizabeth's toes – oh, Pawnee dancing was another thing! But Margaret had elected to be a white woman so it was just as well that he didn't have to show his clumsiness. He watched as Margaret danced first with her husband, then with Beau in Wind's place, then with her grandfather and her father-in-law, as Andrew danced with his mother, Elizabeth, and Charly. Then Margaret and Andrew joined together to dance with the bridal party on the floor with them.

As the dancing became open for everyone, Elizabeth stepped beside Wind's chair, "What are you thinking, my husband?"

"I am thinking the three most beautiful women in Tucson are mine," he answered, reaching out his hand to her. She took his hand. "And I don't know how I became so fortunate." He kissed her hand.

"Well, Cannon," said a voice from their right, "it's a good party."

Wind smiled, "Henderson! Pull up a chair!"

Ed Henderson grabbed two chairs and dragged them over to Wind's table as Elizabeth greeted Mrs. Henderson with a kiss on the cheek.

"Beautiful wedding!" Mrs. Henderson stated with enthusiasm. "The dresses are divine! And Margaret looks stunning!"

Elizabeth beamed, "And your grandson's getting married soon, isn't he?"

"It was a small wedding," Mrs. Henderson used her hand to form a baby-bump before her body.

Elizabeth gasped, "Already!"

Mrs. Henderson nodded, "They went to Nogales last week and married on the Mexican side. We'll have a reception for family next month." As they sat down, Mrs. Henderson squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "Of course, you and Mr. Cannon are invited!"

"I remember my mother saying the first baby can come any time – the second one takes nine months," Elizabeth smiled. "One can only hope the first grandchild comes nine months or more after the wedding."

Mrs. Henderson gulped. "Surely you don't think Margaret . . . ?"

"I don't know what to think about Margaret sometimes," Elizabeth grumbled.

Ed Henderson slapped Wind's shoulder. "Your daughters are both beautiful. You're lucky they take after their mother!"

Wind laughed and pointed to Ed's youngest child and only daughter, who waltzed with her husband Mark Cannon. "I'm certain Mark thinks it's a good thing Joanne takes after Mrs. Henderson!"

Henderson laughed. "You know, when you were escorting Mar – Mrs. Burkhardt – down the aisle, I thought how much you've changed since the first time I saw you."

Wind reflexively hit the arms of his chair. Henderson grabbed Wind's wrist. "I wasn't thinking of that. The first time I saw you," he laughed, "Trent and another of Fraley's men were dragging you to a mesquite tree. Your hair was so black it looked blue. Your face was filthy – although I think you had a bruise rising on your cheek from where Fraley hit you. You were dressed in buckskin. Now look at you!" Henderson laughed, "Gray hair, wrinkles, expensive suit, fancy shoes! You look like a wealthy white man!"

Wind shook his head, his black eyes twinkled, "I don't even think I want to remember those days!"

"It must have been lonely," Henderson agreed.

"Hey!" Ben Bodeen joined them. "Henderson. Cannon."

"Bodeen," Henderson and Wind greeted the younger man. They shook hands. Ben grabbed another chair to the table.

"Ma and Leah are having a great time," Ben complimented Wind. "Fantastic party, Cannon."

"I was going to ask how your mother's doing," Wind stated. "I'm glad she was able to come."

Ben nodded, "She's slowing down. I'm worried about her. She's not getting any younger."

Henderson laughed, "You think the rest of us are? How do you think _you _got elected to the board?"

"I surrender!" Ben laughed. "How's Helen settling in? I expected to see her here."

Henderson stated, "She's settling in. She and Max decided it was best to remain at the ranch – they're on their honeymoon, after all."

"A little late for that," Ben growled. He changed the subject, "We have a meeting in Phoenix in three weeks. We haven't really had a chance to talk."

"About?" Henderson asked.

"That Roosevelt Dam is gonna be a problem," Ben stated. "The water backs up into Apache lands, they'll come out of the mountains ready for a fight."

"The Apaches'll have the water," Wind stated. "Fire's more of a fear to me. A fire breaks out – no water in the Salt River to fight it." He shook his head. "The Apaches are not likely to want to share the water. Not that that bothers us any – but let's say they put a dam in Parker Canyon. What'll that do to the Santa Cruz? Same for ranchers west of the Roosevelt Dam. Fire breaks out, what are they going to have to fight it with?"

"Hadn't thought of that," Ben said. "I was thinking what the Apaches might do if their land flooded."

Henderson shook his head, "No, Bodeen, I think the Apache are high enough altitude they won't flood from the dam. But Cannon's right. Lack of water to fight fires. That could be a future problem."

"Anything that's a problem should not be discussed at a wedding," Mrs. Henderson stated as she stood. "Mr. Henderson?"

"Would you like to dance, Mrs. Henderson?" Henderson asked.

Mrs. Henderson curtsied, "I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Henderson."

Henderson led his wife onto the dance floor as Blue approached the table and asked Elizabeth if she would like to dance.

Bodeen stood and patted Wind's shoulder. "I better go ask Mrs. Bodeen if she wants to dance."

Wind rolled his chair around the tables and the guests, greeting and talking to the other members of the Cattlemen's Association. His fear of losing the ability to fight fire because of the newly opened Roosevelt Dam did not seem to be shared by his peers. He wondered if he was being negative because the dam stopped the natural flow of water and therefore interfered with Atira. The white man did not believe this; they believed that the dam brought progress by providing available water during the dry season. He didn't know the details of what the Apache believed but they would also be against interfering with the Earth Mother. He had been with the white man long enough that his peers among the ranchers trusted him as a white man; that was why they elected him to the board of the Cattlemen's Association. So why was he having so much trouble about the Roosevelt Dam? Or was it fire he feared? Fire would be the anger of Tirawa. He rolled himself over to a window that looked out over the city of Tucson at the darkness of the mountains. He'd had nightmares about fire for over a week. It had been so long since he'd interpreted his dreams by Pawnee mythology – perhaps Tirawa was angry for his negligence. He had even neglected his _nahurac_, his spirit animal. He sighed. Were his nightmares aimed at him or were they a warning of something horrible to happen?

There was a thud on the dance floor, followed by cries from the women. Wind turned his chair and joined the crowd that was gathering around the dance floor. Andrew and his groomsmen pushed through the crowd and forced a gap to the side of the floor, where Luke Cannon was holding his unconscious wife Florence in his arms.

Andrew's best man raced for water as another groomsman went for the hotel manager. While he examined her, Andrew asked, "Luke, are you staying here or at Uncle Mano's?"

"We're staying here," Luke answered as his father-in-law Joe Butler lowered himself to his knees beside Luke.

The best man returned with water and a wet cloth napkin.

Andrew asked, "How much dancing has she done?"

"We've danced a few waltzes – three or four," Luke murmured.

Andrew asked, "Did she drink anything?"

"Water. Apple juice. Nothing alcoholic. You'd warned us about that," Luke answered.

"Did she eat well?"

"Ye – no," Luke answered. "She ate very little."

The manager pushed his way through the crowd with the groomsman. Andrew looked up at him. "Do you have a stretcher?"

"Yes, sir," the manager answered. "I will go get it."

The manager left the ballroom and returned several minutes later with a stretcher.

Florence's eyes fluttered and opened. Luke and the best man convinced her to drink some water. They picked her up and placed her on the stretcher. Matt and Mark took the handles of the stretcher and they carried her to the hotel room where she and Luke were staying for the wedding. Catherine, Elizabeth, Teresa, Joanne, and Grace followed behind Joe and Andrew, leaving Margaret standing in the middle of the dance floor with her hands on her hips. Blue and Sam walked behind the women while Beau pushed Wind's wheelchair beside Buck. Charly and Victoria remained behind in the ballroom to take charge of Margaret, who was showing every sign of throwing a temper tantrum. Charly and Victoria proceeded to coerce Margaret to talk with her guests and to act as a hostess should when faced with an emergency situation.

Andrew returned to the ballroom about an hour later. He pulled Margaret aside and explained to her that Florence might miscarry if precautions were not taken. After he thought he had Margaret calmed, he went to Don Manolo and Doña Anne de Montoya. "I understand Florence was going to remain with you for her lying in?"

"Yes," Doña Anne stated. Her hazel eyes narrowed. "It's too early. Is there a problem?"

Andrew nodded. "I'm afraid there is. I want her as close to the hospital as possible for the remainder of her time. If she can move in with you now, it would be helpful."

Doña Anne looked at Mano and then answered for both of them, "Of course. As soon as she needs to make the move."

Mano stated, "I know that Luke will need to return to Douglas. Joe is welcome to remain with his daughter if he wishes." Mano looked at Doña Anne, "We should go talk to them."

Andrew stopped them. "No. Not now. I have ordered her to rest. Luke and Joe are there to make sure she does. The others are returning to the ballroom in a moment. Tomorrow will be soon enough to talk to them."


End file.
